Why we all fall A Naruto Fanfiction
by Seosary
Summary: A second try at my fanfiction about Anya Kaguya.


"No way..." Anya whispered harshly. "But you have to or we'll fail the mission," Tamaki pleaded. "Yes but what happened to the entire, "Boys are better than girls thing,"? You should be protecting me by going in first..." Anya looked at her cell mate. "Ladies first," he uttered pushing her out of the bushes and to the entrance of an eerie building. Anya looked up at the building and shuddered.

_Remember, I go in, find the prisoner, and come out to get the others. All we're doing is capturing a criminal and since he got caught, I'm guessing a stupid one. Of course he did escape, I'm guessing..._Anya thought. She turned around to see the hole of where she came out. "All right. I'm going in," she said under her breath and walked up to the entrance.

The door creaked open slowly and stayed wide open letting all of the bright light filter in. "Close the door baka!" Tamaki yelled from behind her. He ran up and inside the building just in time to see Anya scampering down the halls. He followed her hesitantly and looked behind himself. The least surprising thing was that Orion, Anya and Tamaki's cell mate, was following them. Tamaki asked, "You aren't being followed," softly and Orion shook his head. "It's clear," Orion muttered in his light and almost feminine voice.

"Hurry up guys!.." Anya called quietly from up ahead. It was pitch black and hard to see. Tamaki tripped over his feet and stumbled a view times until finally he fell. He landed softly on the ground though his fall produced a large banging sound that echoed down the hallway and back to him.

Anya stopped in front of what appeared to be a figure of great mass. She backed up noticing the movement and the yellow glow issuing from the top of the figure. She gasped as the figure grabbed her and then she yelled down the hall, "Found him! I'm guessing"

Tamaki and Orion, who were expecting the prisoner to be no threat at all, were shocked when they found him grasping Anya in an attempt (as it looked) to kill her. Tamaki, without thinking, rushed up to the prisoner and took out a kunai. He quickly tried to stab it into the prisoner just to have himself be thrown against the wall on the opposite side. Orion uttered a few words and a few soft noises began coming from the ground.

The prisoner gasped and turned a pale color (which was hard for the team to really see due to the fact that it was pitch black). He fell backwards a little with a loud crashing sound. "What did you do?.." Anya asked landing in front of Orion and putting a "Are you okay?" hand on his shoulder. He hit her hand off and mutterd, "Nothing of your buissness," just to have him walk up to the prisoner. The prisoner, who had fallen backwards, looked unconsious but when Orion went to wrap a rope around his wrists, his eyes shot open. "He's not asleep," Orion said backing up.

"Maybe we should fight him, I'm guessing," Anya suggested. Tamaki gave her a, "Well duh", look and she shrugged. Tamaki ran up to the prsioner but stopped in front of him. Immediatly he turned and ran to Anya's side. Orion was grabbed and pulled into the air by his wrists. "Never touch me, unless it's nessacery!" he yelled and kicked the prisoner in the stomach. The prisoner stepped back and let go of Orion's wrists to have him fall to the ground.

"Good job! I'm guessing...Now do it again!" Anya yelled. "I'm not going near him again," Orion said examining his wrists protectively. Anya shook her head and Tamaki yelled, "Then...but...ugh." and rushed at the prisoner a second time. He was thrown off yet again. Anya rushed forwards placing her hand on her forearm. "You won't stay here...alive," she yelled and then added, "I'm guessing..." She moved around in the pitch black and suddenly it was silent.

In yet again another second, the prisoner shreiked in pain and fell to the gound bloody and maimed. "Huh?" Tamaki asked looking around. "What just happened?" he asked again. "Anya just almost killed our mission," Orion explained shrugging. "What do you mean?" Tamaki asked putting out his hands and walking around dazed. "I mean she almost...look at the prisonder," Orion said shaking his head and resisting the urge to help Tamaki find his way.

Anya stood still looking at her hands and then down at the prisoner. "I guess I over did it...I'm guessing," she said rubbing the back of her neck. Tamaki's gaze drifted over to Anya's voice and then at the sound of raspy breathing coming from the floor. "Did we comeplete the mission then?" he asked grinning. "Yeah..." Orion said looking at Anya. "But Anya's in a permanent state of shock. Until we get back..." Tamaki nodded and grabbed Anya's arm dragging her along behind him. "We need to get out of here with the body. Orion, you take it." Tamaki ordered.

"Ugh, no way!" Orion retorted. "If anything I'll help Anya." Tamaki rolled his eyes. "What, are you afraid to get your perfect nails messed-up?" Tamaki asked sarcastically. "If I say "Yes" can I help Anya instead?" Tamaki rolled his eyes again. "Fine, you help Anya and I'll take the body," he said. Orion took Anya's arm and slowly pulled her to the entrance. Her eyes shot open as she noticed the tug on her arm.

"Orion...you're hands are so cold...I'm guessing," she said looking at his almost white skin. "What do you mean by "I'm guessing"?" he asked her turning to look at her. "I mean to say that, I think your hands are cold or it's just the fact that I can't feel my own skin," she said shrugging. "Let's see if you can!" Tamaki said rushing up beside Anya and digging his heal slightly into her foot.

"Ow! And that was my foot not my skin...I'm guessing," she said looking down. Orion let go of her arm. "I know," Tamaki said grinning. Anya growled slightly and rolled her eyes. "And why do you always say, "I'm guessing"?" Tamaki added. "I don't know. I just do...I'm guessing..." Anya said shrugging. Tamaki looked almost digusted and said, "Stop saying that. It's annoying." Anya shook her head. "I can't...I'm guessing..."

"Shut up so you can't!" Tamaki yelled at her. "No," Anya said simply. "Ha! You don't have a reason to say it now," Tamaki said crossing his arms satisfied. "I'm guessing..." Anya muttered under her breath. Tamaki stepped in front of her and covered her mouth with his hands. Orion shuddered at the thought of human contact. Anya tried to bother him by uttering the "famous" words but it came out as, "Ill..gum...ig."

Anya pulled his hand off her mouth and walked by him. She softly whispered, "I'm guessing," and walked up next to Orion. "So what's going on?" she asked him. "No," Orion muttered and walked away. Anya looked after him confused and then shook her head. She sighed.

Tamaki, behind them, rolled his eyes and walked up.

They walked back to the Leaf village and entered the Hokage's office. "Hokage-sama, we've finished the mission...I'm guessing," Anya said approaching his desk. The Hokage nodded and looked at the cell. "Where's the prisoner?" he asked sighing softly. Anya and Orion looked at Tamaki. "Shi matte!" he yelled and ran out. "What?" Anya called after him. Orion shook his head and muttered, "He forgot the body." The Hokage took it the wrong way and stood up surprised.

"You guys killed him?!" he yelled. Anya shook her head. "No, no, no he's just unconscious...I'm guessing..." "Ugh...You two are morons..." Orion muttered. "What'd I do?" Anya asked and watched the Hokage sit back down. "Oh nothing," Orion said and headed towards the exit. "If I may, I'm going." he said. Anya nodded and looked at the Hokage who nodded in approvel.


End file.
